Miniture Lily
by lilith4ever
Summary: What if Harry was born as a girl and looked exactly like lily? How will Snape react? Answer to Miniture Lily challange. Romance eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR.

The idea main plot idea of this story belongs to bugeyedmonster2 and his "miniature lily" challenge.

This is an answer to the miniature Lily challenge by bugeyedmonster2 over at PaS.

_What if Harry had red hair instead of dark messy hair? And/or was a girl? If Harry had resembled his mother, how would Snape have responded to Harry? Imagine Snape's reaction on seeing a version of Lily in miniature. __How would this have affected the HP storyline?_

The whole story has been written in 100 word drabbles. I wrote 7 drabbles for every year. So all together this story has exactly 4900 words (counted with ms word).

Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction and please review.

**Kathryn**

She was a witch, like her mother and father. Kathryn Potter was so happy. She would go to a boarding school far away from the Dursleys, far away from the cupboard under the stairs. Going to a boarding school would also mean she would eave her cousind Duddly behind. She really hated her Duddly, for he was mean and devious. lookily he did not beat her. Aunt Petunia had mad him stopp because she was afraid of the gossiping neigbours. What would it look like if a stron beated a tiny girl? Sometimes it was good to be a girl.

**Severus**

Professor Severus Snape sat at his usual spot at the high table. He watched with little interesst as the sorting hat performed its song. He clapped dutifully, as Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. McGonagalls call of „Kathryn Potter" finally got his attention. Looking up Severus spewed his pumpkin juice all over the head table. This girl looked exactly like her.

Long red hair was flowing down the childs back. Bright green eyes shone in a delicate face. Memories and feelings he had thought long forgotten sudddenly begann to surface, He sighed, this was no good, no good at all.

**Kathryn **

You look exactly like your mother. After a week of classes Kathryn was unsure if she ever wanted to here this words again. Most people treated her as something special, She could not walk along the hallways without students pointing at her and staring at her scar.

Taking a seat next to her fellow Griffindor Hermione Granger Kathryn waited for her first potions lesson to beginn. Suddenly the door banged open. Kathryn could here a intake of breath as Professor Snape entered the room. Immediatly his eyes seemed to seek her out Kathryn swallowed, Potions was deffinitly not going to be her favourite subject.

**Severus**

Red long hair dancing in the wind, bright green eyes looking directly into his soul... He did not need to look twice to know what the mirror of Erised showed him. Severus found himself wondering what Little Lily – no Kathryn he corrected himself – would see. Perhaps her mother and father? Herself catching the snitch in a match against Slytherin? She is just another troublesome Gryffindor. There was no way in hell that he had any feelings towards the girl. Lily in the mirror blew him a kiss and reached out towards him. Severus turned away. He could not stand this.

**Kathryn**

Waking up, eating breakfast, going to class, doing Homework. After six month of classes Kathryn knew the daily Hogwarts routine by heart. He also knew how to find his way in ever class much faster now, for the Weasley twins had shown him various short cuts. Altogether live in Hogwarts was good. The only dark mark on her life was Severus Snape. She was sure that the Potion Professor was up to something. In addition he treated her worse than any other Gryffindor. Kathryn had no idea, why he would do so. She had never wronged him, not ever.

**Severus **

Miss Potter along with her friends Mr. Weasly and Miss Granger had done the unthinkable. They had followed Quirell through the trap door. Stupid children. They could not keep their little noses out of adults business. If they had not followed Quirell... All would have been well. Dumbledore's and his plan had been perfect. Quirell would have been trapped in front of the Mirror of Erised, where Dumbledore would have arrested him. Then they would have tried to send Voldemorts spirit into the next realm. But thanks to Kathryn Potter the spirit of the Dark Lord had vanished once again.

**Kathryn**

When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by darkness. After a brief moment of disorientation she recognized the hospital wing. Suddenly she saw a movement in the corner of her eyes. Before she could turn her head to have a better view she heard someone mutter "Lumos", and Snape appeared in her field of vision. "I'm thirsty." she told him. To her surprise he conjured her a large glass of cold water. "Drink.", was all he said before he left the hospital wing. Lying back in her bed, Kathryn trough that maybe Snape was not so bad after all.


	2. 2nd year

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR. The idea main plot idea of this story belongs to bugeyedmonster2 and his "miniature lily" challenge.

Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction and please review.

**Severus**

Another summer gone. Within the week the little brats eh students would return to the school. Currently Severus was entertaining Lucius Malfoy in his chambers. His not so dear old friend boasted about his son's achievements. Severus made a few well chosen remarks about the purity of blood and his disgust for Dumbledore.

Taking a sip of his brandy Malfoy smiled at Severus in a cunning manner: You know Snape, by the end of this year you'll be free of Dumbledore's clutches. But I don't want to spoil the surprise, so my friend you will have to wait and see.

**Kathryn**

It was half past seven in the afternoon. Kathryn Potter was tired. She had trimmed the hedges, moved the lawn, weeded the flowerbeds and had just finished hoovering the foyer carpet. Finishing her makeshift dinner Kathryn rushed up to her room. She did not want to upset her aunt and uncle, who hosted a dinner for some important people.

Opening the door to her bedroom, Kathryn all but screamed an unknown creature had occupied her bed. Kathryn Potter the creature screamed So long had Dobby wanted to meet you, madam…. Such an honor it is. Kathryn could feel trouble brewing.

**Severus**

Severus cursed under his breath. Kath… Miss Potter and Mister Weasly were not on the Hogwarts express. Planning how to punish the little troublemakers Severus made his way form the ground to the great hall. He had seen the tracks of Arthur Wesley's enchanted Ford and the damage of the whomping willow. He could not believe the nerve of the Gryffindors.

Arriving in the great hall he could immediately see Kath… Miss Potters and Weasley over at Gryffindor table. He could hear Weasley wonder where he, Severus, was. Severus smiled; he was definitely going to teach the two a lesson.

**Kathryn**

_The chamber of secrets has been opened again. Enemies of the heir beware._ Kathryn shivered as she thought about these words. What did they mean? No one, even Hermione Granger had an idea. Staring at the ceiling, Kathryn thought about Shape's reaction to the writing. He had not thought that she was the culprit, but suggested she'd be punished anyway. Kathryn did not know what to make of the man. Surely he had not liked her father, but he seemed to hate herself with passion. Kathryn turned towards the dorm-window. The sky was black as ink, black as Snapes soul.

**Severus**

The Dueling club was far the worst idea Dumbledore ever had. And of course it was up to him to baby-sit the fool Lockhart. When Lockhart insisted that Miss Potter should showcase her abilities he had immediately suggested Draco Malfoy as an opponent. Draco Malfoy, the obedient Slytherin that he was, did as he was told and send a Snake at Potter. Miss Potter paled and Severus smiled. Suddenly Potter moved forward. Severus heard a hissing sound, a sound he had not heard for nearly ten years. It could not be. Surely Miss Granger was not the heir of Slytherin?

Kathryn

I am Lord Voldemort! Kathryn looked at the glowing letters and than at the boy before her. Surely this could not be true. Not him, charming, lovely Tom Riddle, trapped in a diary she had found in Myrtles bathroom. Understanding, kind, sweet Tom who would understand her sorrows. Tom Riddle who's diary had been stolen from her after a much to short time. Him Tom Marvolo Riddle for who made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Him Lord Voldemort. You she said lamely. Yes me he smiled, and now my dear it's time for you to die.

**Severus**

Lucius was furious. Kaht… Miss Potter had effectively put his scheming to an end. As far as Severus understood it Lucius had planed to smuggle an old diary of the dark Lord into the school. Too bad for Lucius that Miss Potter had again saved the day, rescued the youngest Weasly and destroyed the Diary. It would also seem that Lucius had somehow lost a house-elf in the ordeal.

If our Lord was still alive… But Severus was not listening. He saw red hair and bright green eyes. Thank you he thought not sure if he meant Lily or Kathryn.


	3. 3rd year

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR. The idea main plot idea of this story belongs to bugeyedmonster2 and his "miniature lily" challenge.

Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction and please review.

**Kathryn**

Kathryn was lying on her bed, trying to finish her second transfiguration essay. She really hated having to do Homework during the summer holidays. Maybe Hermione could send her a copy of her essay. Taking a break Kathryn got up, looking around for a distraction, she decided that Hedwig's cadge needed to be cleansed out. Crabbing an old newspaper Kathryn paused for a second. The paper showed yet again the picture of Sirius Black, the escaped prisoner. Not for the first time Kathryn had the odd feeling, that she knew Sirius Black personally. But of course this could not be.

**Severus **

Dumbledore had to be kidding. He simply could not let that, that animal teach DADA. Surely the board of governors would never agree to hire a werewolf, who also happened to be the best friend of Sirius Black. But of course Severus reminded himself, if Gryffindor were involved nothing was impossible.

Black, Lupin and Potter should have been sent to Azkaban back in their sixth year. Severus would never forgive them for trying to feed him to the werewolf. Now the wolf got the job he always wanted. Severus smirked; he would repay the surviving Marauders in every way possible.

**Kathryn**

Really Snape dressed like Neville's Grandmother complete with a stuffed vulture hat was just too good. Kathryn was not sure she would ever be able to look at Snape again without going into hysterics. Kathryn heard rumors that Snape had not reacted well at all. Rumor had it, that he would have cursed Professor Lupin into the next week, had Dumbledore not intervened. Kathryn herself did not share Neville's fear of Snape. Surely he played favorite, tended to abuse his power, but Kathryn did not fear him. Although she would never admit it aloud: Severus Snape would never hurt her.

**Severus **

Having a werewolf teach DADA had its advantages, Snape realized. Dumbledore had all but begged him to take over the class at a full moon. At first he had told the Headmaster that along with his duties as potions teacher, head of house and brewing potions for the infirmary and the werewolf there was no time teach another subject. In reality Severus was quite glad to get a chance to teach DADA bur to see Dumbledore beg was just too good. Entering the classroom Severus knew exactly which essay he would assign. Students really needed to know more about werewolves.

**Kathryn**

Kathryn was in deep shit. Professor Snape knew that she had been in Hogsmead hidden under her father's old invisibility cloak. He had al but forced her to empty her pockets. Currently he investigated the marauders map. His jet black greasy hair obscured his gaze, but Kathryn was sure he was frowning. Snape looked up. His eyes bored directly into hers. They really were bottomless black holes. Kathryn felt like she was being x-rayed. Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the unpleased feeling. "Really Miss Potter you should tell me the truth." She heard Professor Snape say.

**Severus**

Kathryn Potter and her two best friends were missing. Looking over the grounds Severus could see her red hair dancing near the whomping willow. He cursed. It was the night of the full moon and Lupin,... Oh god! Lupin had not taken his potion.

He followed them through the tunnel under the whomping willow. In the shrieking shack he listened to Lupin and Black ensnaring his Kathryn with a web of lies. He had to stop this. Half mad he burst through the door. Bright green eyes bored straight into his. He saw flashes of light, and all went black.

**Kathryn**

Kathryn sat at the Hogwarts Express on her way home. She was pleased that she now had a godfather, but she could not forget Trelawney's prophecy. Wormtail had fled, most likely to join Voldemort once more. For a brief second her thoughts traveled towards Remus Lupin, wondering what he would do now after Snape had exposed him as a Werewolf. Kathryn did not think she would ever understand Snapes actions back at the shrieking shack. He had faced his worst fear to protect her and her Gryffindor friends. And grudgingly Kathryn admitted that she knew bravery when she saw it.


	4. 4th year

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR. The idea main plot idea of this story belongs to bugeyedmonster2 and his "miniature lily" challenge.

Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction and please review.

**Severus **

The bright green light of the mark illuminated the deserted camping side. Albus Dumbledore had sent him to examine the area; after all he was Hogwarts resident Dark Art expert. Severus could hear mourns of those injured during he stamped after the mark had first appeared. He could see flashes of lightning from a muggle village. The Oblivators were still at work. Severus looked again up at the dark mark in the sky. The image disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. Seeing the mark flow in the sky could only mean one thing: The death eaters had returned.

**Kathryn **

Kathryn was staring at the canopy of her four poster bed. Only hours before her life had been perfectly normal or at least normal enough for her. Now that blasted goblet had chosen her as the fourth Tri-Wizard champion. Kathryn wondered not for the first time who had bewitched the goblet. One of Voldemort followers perhaps. Karkaroffs name immediately came to her mind. She had heard the rumors that he had once been a death eater. Ron had insisted that Snape was the culprit, but Kathryn knew better. Severus Snape was as much a Death Eater as she was.

**Severus **

She looked like an exact copy of Lily at their graduation day. She even had the same dress robe and the same hair do. Of course Severus did not care about such inane feminine things, but he still remembered exactly what it was like to remove said dress robe. He cursed himself. He should think about things like that, but than he also should not be sneaking after said student. When she reached the magical rose garden she turned around. "Walk with me" Professor she said. He walked over to her. Offering her his arm they entered to rose garden

**Kathryn**

They had taken what was most precious to him. Kathryn had no idea who that could be. One of her friends most likely. Hermione with whom she shared a dorm and library hours. Hermione who understood what it was like to be raised by muggles and not to know many of the more feminine aspects of magic. There was of course Ron. Her best friend. Their love for Quidditch and rule breaking was a strong bound. She really hoped dreams were not an indication whom she liked most, for every night since Christmas she had dreamed of black bottomless eyes.

**Severus**

Kathryn was gone, vanished as soon as she had touched the Triwizarding cup. The students and the rest of the audience were in an uproar. Severus could see Ministry officials who were trying to reestablished order. They had little success. Suddenly incredible pain shot trough his left forearm. The dark mark was on fire. He let out a grasp of pain. The Headmaster turned around to look at him, his eyes caring an unasked question. Severus nodded and watched oddly fascinated that Albus Dumbledore turned whiter than a sheet. They both knew it: The Dark Lord was alive once more.

**Kathryn**

The black of the dark mark stood in stark contrast to the white unblemished skin of his let forearm. So he was indeed a Death Eater. One of Voldermorts loyal servant. She looked at Minister Fudge. He had the most unbecoming look of disbelieve in his eyes. Surely if Dumbledore, if Snape, if she herself said that Voldemort was back he would believe them. Deep lines of sorrow were etched in Dumbledore's face as he watched the Minister. Together they would be a match for Voldemort, but if they parted ways? Voldemort would conquer the wizarding world before the fall.

**Severus **

His whole world was pain. Pain beyond imagination, pain past endurance and still the Dark Lord was not satisfied. Not much more and his sanity would break, soon his suffering would end. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up. Suspended in mid air the Dark Lord looked studied him intensely. "My spy", he said, "go back to Albus Dumbledore and finish what you have started." with these words Voldemort dumped him to the ground unceremonially. While the pain washed over him he remembered dancing red hair and bright green eyes. He would survive, he would live. For Lily, for Kathryn.


	5. 5th year

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR. The idea main plot idea of this story belongs to bugeyedmonster2 and his "miniature lily" challenge.

Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction and please review.

**Kathryn**

It was a quiet summer, too quiet. Not three weeks ago Voldemort had regained his body, using Kathryn's own blood in the process. Kathryn still dreamed about the events at the graveyard. Her nights were hunted by the blank eyes of Cedric Diggeroy. . At her waking hours, while doing mindless tasks for aunt Petunia, Kathryn speculated about Professor Dumbledore's and Snape. Could Dumbledore indeed have sent Professor Snape to spy at Lord Voldemort once more? Kathryn did not now for sure, but she trusted Dumbledore and if Dumbledore said Snape had always been their spy, then their spy he was.

**Severus**

Taking a sip of his old Odeon's Severus contemplated this years sorting. The hat had sung about House Unity, and a few children of known death eaters had been sorted into Slytherin hardly any surprises. It still galled him to no end, that Dumbledore had given the DADA-post to the toad Umbridge. He would gladly have used a time turner to teach DADA and Potions. And of course he still remembered the strange sensation he felt when he saw Kathryn for the first time after the summer. He hated himself for it. He really was a dirty old man.

**Kathryn**

Dumbledore's Army. Kathryn had seldom been prouder about anything she and her friends had accomplished. They would teach their fellow students how to survive in the upcoming war against Voldemort. No matter what the Ministry said, the war would come, Kathryn was sure about that. Voldemort would not lie low forever. They would be ready.

The DA was what the sorting hat had sung about – unity. The DA, students from different houses united by a common goal: to fight for themselves, their family and friends. Come what may, Umbridge and the Ministry could never separate the bounds they had formed.

**Severus**

Something was seriously wrong with the girl. Dumbledore had told him, how Kathryn had witnessed the attack on Arthur Weasly. The Dark Lord and Kathryn along with him had possessed the snake. He had been very cryptic, but Severus new enough of Dark Magic to now that this connection reeked of it. So now he head to teach the girl occlumency. Why could not the dammed Headmaster do it himself? If the girl saw what transpired between him and her mother, or worse what if she noticed his obsession with her. He would have to ask Dumbledore for his pensive.

**Kathryn**

He had called her mudblood. Kathryn was not sure whether or not she was angrier with her father and his gang for bulling someone weaker or with Snape for calling Lily a mudblood. Snape had been mad with rage, when he had found her in the pensive. She had tried to apologize, but he had just screamed at her. She had always respected him, but hearing him blame her for her father's deeds she lost it. Telling him, that she the daughter of a mudblood would no longer sully his pureblood environment Kathryn turned on her heal and left without another word.

**Severus **

Potter screamed something incoherent about Snuffles being captured by someone. And who had captured him? As usual Kath.. Miss Potter did not make sense at all. Snuffles he had heard it before, he was sure of it now, but where? And then it dawned him. She had seen the Dark Lord and Black. He silently cursed the stupidity of the Marauder. He could not even follow the simplest orders. If it was up to him, he would let Black rot, but sadly enough that was not an option. He had to find Dumbledore before the children did anything rush.

**Kathryn**

Death, destruction and rage. Kathryn sat alone at the shores of the lake. Her godfather was dead. It was all her fault. It had been her who led her friends in battle, her fault that Sirius rescued her. Snape – no, Dumbledore had told her that he had alerted the Aurors immediately. Kathryn heard her name being called. She turned around. There stood Snape. He looked down at her, with a worried look in his eyes. "You will survive." he said quietly but not unkind. And without another word he turned around and left her to her confused thoughts once more.


	6. 6th year

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR. The idea main plot idea of this story belongs to bugeyedmonster2 and his "miniature lily" challenge.

Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction and please review.

**Severus**

Brilliant, just brilliant thought Snape. He had just vowed to kill the only a man a man whose had before begged him to take his life to spare him a painful death. Severus knew that his time at Hogwarts was coming to a close. He would loose the only place he had ever called home. But he would also loose her forever, his last living connection to Lily. Kathryn and Dumbledore were the only lights in his life, and now he would extinct them with his own hands. Within the year his life would be cold, dark and lonely again.

**Kathryn**

He had given her detention, only because she had defended herself. Okay she had talked back, but he had provoked it - in a way. A long time ago she had figured out that mistreating her was part of the act as Voldemorts loyal servant, but she was convinced that he enjoyed it a bit too much. Just as she let her hair spring from its clasp Snape entered the class room. She recognized how his eyes traveled towards her curls. He would always do something like this when her hair was down. Sit Potter he said, we need to talk.

**Severus**

It had been a few weeks since he and Kathryn had talked and Christmas was fast approaching. Today Horace Slughorn hosted his infamous Chrismasparty. He sulked in the darkest shadows hoping to be left alone. Unfortunately Slughorn seemed to have other ideas and pulled him into a conversation with Miss Potter and Minister Scrimgore. Kathryn smiled at him and gave him a little comparative wink. All too soon Kathryn excused herself. His eyes followed her as she left the dungeon classroom. He had the overwhelming urge not to let her go like that. He set his mind and followed her.

**Kathryn**

When she turned around she found herself trapped in bottomless black eyes. She stood waiting, wondering what he wanted. He closed the distance between them with a few long strides. Standing so close to him Kathryn forgot that they were in a public place where anyone could see them. She could feel his breath tickling at her skin. Her hand crept up to touch his face. She felt his breath hitch. He drew closer, he surely would not ... Snape sprang back as if he had received an electric shock. We cant he said, a hint of sadness in his words.

**Severus **

Surveying the situation Severus knew that Draco Malfoy was dying. The whole bath room floor was red with his blood. Kathryn, sweet innocent Kathryn had nearly killed Draco Malfoy. Worst of all it had happened with a curse he Severus himself had created. He shoved Kathryn out of the way. He really thanked his lucky star that he had reached Malfoy in time. Neither the Dark Lord nor Dumbledore would be pleased if Potter murdered Malfoy. He decided that he really needed to keep a closer eye at the girl. Detention he told her, for the rest of the year.

**Kathryn**

It was a perfectly fine Saturday in May. Kathryn cursed her own stupidity. Hexing Malfoy. It really was just her fault that she was now trapped in detention with Snape. Speaking of Snape, their actions as Christmas still haunted her dreams. They had not spoken about it, but judging by some of his looks he still remembered it as well. Today something was different. Snapes thoughts seemed to be far away. Sighing he turned around and looked her directly in the face. He looked troubled. Kathryn, promise me, that whatever will happen you will to me, trust me. He said.

**Severus **

Sick green light illuminated the Astronomy Tower. For a brief second Severus allowed himself to remember twinkling blue eyes and a never ending stock of lemmon drops. He already missed the old man. Dumbledore's dead body fell back over the battlements. Severus knew he could not linger. It was time to flee. Dragging Malfoy behind him he ran down the stairs. He could her Kathryn's screams of despair, rage and betrayal. He had lost her forever. Never again would he see her red hair dancing in the wind and her bright green eyes. The light had left his life forever.


	7. 7th year

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J

Disclaimer: All settings, characters and ideas you recognize belong to the great J.K.Rowling, her various publishers and a lot of other companies. I am merely writing this as a tribute to the great JKR. The idea main plot idea of this story belongs to bugeyedmonster2 and his "miniature lily" challenge.

Although my native language is German and not English I tried to make it as legible as possible. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction and please review.

**K****athryn**

Kathryn was lying on her bed at numbers four private drive, doing what had become her favorite past time: Contemplating Snape. After the first week of the Holidays she had finally concluded that nothing was at it seemed. Snape had murdered Albus Dumbledore, but she doubted that it was in cold blood. For here everything reeked of a secret plan. If that was indeed the true, Kathryn could not help but admire the ruse. It was s scheme worthy of a true Slytherin, and worthy of course the manipulative Headmaster. Severus Snape was loyal to the order, Kathryn was sure.

**Severus **

Severus entered Dumbledore's office, not Dumbledore's office any longer he corrected himself. He was now the headmaster of Hogwarts and it would be his duty to keep the children as safe a possible. He would have to be extremely careful. If one of his two deputies so much a suspected where his true loyalties were ... Severus sighed. When he was a young teacher he had always dreamed about becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts Now that his dreams had been fulfilled he would gladly give anything to change his situation. But Dumbledore needed him and Kathryn needed him. He had to survive.

**Kathryn **

The silver light of the Patronus illuminated the path before him. The forest of Dean around him was bitch black. Soon he had reached a small clearing. The Patronus circled him once and flickered out of existence. Suddenly she heard a notice behind her. Before she could spin around Kathryn was crapped from behind. She could not move, her captivator was simply too strong. Kathryn could feel his breath on her skin. She shivered. When her captivator whispered her name her heart leaped with joy. Eventually Severus had come to help her. Do you trust me he asked? Always she replayed.

**Severus **

Severus smiled. His Kathryn had escaped the Dark Lord once again. Voldemort had been furious and now ever Death Eater along with a few hundred Snatchers and Ministry employees where searching for her and her friends. Severus knew exactly where Kathryn was, but he was not going to reveal this to anyone, not even the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Severus did not know how the war would end, but for the first time he wanted to live trough it. Ever since the night in the forest of Dean he hoped that one day he could share his life with Kathryn.

**Kathryn**

Kathryn sat at the rocky shares of a small island; he looked at the stormy sky, where her raven Patronus drew lazy circles. Kathryn had not been surprised when she realized that her Patronus had changed after meeting Severus in the forest of Dean. Her friends had tried to question her about the new form of her Patronus, but she had refused to answer.

Kathryn did not now how the war would end, but when she closed her eyes she dreamed about a live with a certain dark haired wizard. She summoned her Patronus. Tell Severus that all is well.

**Severus**

The deadly poison was slowly creeping through his veins. He would die here completely alone at the floor of the shrieking shack. He had disappointed them both. Kathryn and Lily. He had not managed to keep her save. He had never really told her what he felt for her, that he loved her. A welcomed darkness started to surround him. Death was coming for him, but he was not ready to go yet. He felt a warm living hand stroking his chin. When he looked up he saw bright green eyes. I love you he said, and welcomed death embrace.

**Kathryn **

She had thought of him, when Voldemorts killing curse hit home. She had hoped that she would meet him here, wherever here was. She and Severus were sitting at bench at Kings Cross Station. They had not said a word, for words were not necessary here. She kissed him. It was a kiss that spoke of love and longing. He held her thigh, like he never wanted to let go, but she had to return. Voldemort was still alive and it was her duty to kill him. He kissed her for a last time. He would wait for her. Always.


End file.
